Un demonio en el cuerpo de un angel
by Draco-Malfoy-DLMR
Summary: La caceria a empezado...el predador al asecho y su presa...una Sangresucia.


UN DEMONIO EN EL CUERPO DE UN ANGEL.

Cap.1...Un odio mutuo.

La estacion estaba casi vacia,y conforme el paso de las horas iva llenendose de gente,el tren escarlata estaba tan relusiente como nunca;hacia un clima fresco y agradable en el Anden 9 y ¾,esa mañana havia despertado temprano y havia sido la primera en llegar ala lugar con esperansas de encontrar hai a sus amigos.

Sentada en una banca,con un monton de maletas a un lado de ella,vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una blusa negra haciandole mas su tez morena,una chica con casi 17 años;espera con ansias a sus mejores amigos,cuyos 6 años son mas que suficientes como para decir uqe han sido para ella casi sus hermanos.

Levanto la vista en busca de un reloj,posando sus ojos castaños al igual que su ondulado cabello largo,en uno

-Las veite para las once...-se dijo al ver las manecillas avanzar con rapides.

En su mente guardaba recuerdos agradables y desagradables de su estancia en el colegio de magia y hechiecria...Hogwarts.Havia tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en una escuela de brujas y magos,la cual no a toda persona se le da u otorga.Proveniente de una familia muggle,osease personas sin magia,y tener a unos padres cual trabajo se encarga de estar revisando bocas y curar dientes,sabia que ese seria su ultimo año.Su ultimo año,en la escuela;puesto que ya havia escogido y planeado su vida para el resto de su vida como una profesora en el mismo colegio,y hacer otros tipos de estudios.Aunque tambien sabia que algunas cosas no terminarian o jamas cambiarian,una de ellas era el Sr. Tenebroso;que si mal no lo olvida,escapo de una muerte segura que tanto trabajo les costo planear a ella y a sus amigos junto con La Orden.Pero eso era punto y aparte,ya sabian el punto devil de Voldemort,y como poder destriurlo....para siempre.

Tomo su cabello y lo peino con los dedos,vio su reflejo en el tren;pudo ver a una joven mucho mas alta,con el cabello menos enbarañado,y un cuerpo ya de una que no era del todo muy grata,porque devez en cuando le decian piropos que la hacian tomar un color rosado en sus mejillas;tenia el presentimiento que ese año seria uno mas para recordar...Pero lo que no sabia esque lo recordaria y jamas sedesaria de el.

-Hermione!-escucho que una voz grave le llamaba,escidriño su vista entre la gente y vio a lo lejos un chico pelirojo que alzaba la mano en el aire.

-Ron?-se pregunto;el pelirojo se acerco junto con otro chico y una chica del mismo color del cabello que el otro chico.

-Hermione-le saludo el pelirojo al acercarse a ella-Me da gusto verte de nuevo-

-Hola Hermione-dijo la chica peliroja

-Hermione,es bueno volverte a ver-dijo otro chico con cabello albortado y color del carbon,con ojos de esmeraldas y lentes oblicuos.

-Hola chicos!-les saludo ella con una amplia sonrisa,al reconocer que eran sus amigos de la infancia y juventud-A mi tambien me da gusto verles-.

Los vio mucho mejor,mientras ellos relatavan sus vacaciones en la Madriguera.

Se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo era un poco mas alto,tenia su cabello un poco mas largo,vestia de una manera singular con unos pantalones de pana verdes y una sudadera roja haciandole mas notar el color de su cabello,se podia ver sus pecas alrededor de la nariz,y sus ojos llenos de alegria disimulada con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa;todo el porte que solo Ron Weasley podia adoptar.´

Asi mismo,observo la pelirro,hermana de su amigo,Ginny Weasley,quien vestia con unos pantalones negros de gamuza,con una blusita rosa haciendo que su tez se notara mas blanca de lo que ya era,vio que tenia el pelo ligeramente corto de lo que podia recordar y tenia un semblante de humildad y orgullo,algo que se perdia en los ojos vivos y alegres de ella;algo que en lo particular la hacia a Hermione reir a sus adentros.

Y por ultimo fijo su vista en su amigo Harry Potter,tenia aspecto de estar en vela por sus ojos de esmeralda que se cerraban cada vez que volteba a cualquier parte;era la primera vez que lo veia asi,"Seria por estar jugando tan noche ajedrez magico con Ron"penso al escuchar un comentario de su amiga,el cual decia que su hermano y Harry no durmieron la noche anterio por algo que les regalo George y Fred.El chico vestia con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules con una sudadera naranja algo usada,y muy lavada.

-...y luego se trago el dule y comnzo a decirle a mama que havia comprado una comadora..-decia Ron animadamente

-Es computadora Ron-le corrigio Harry subiendo al tren;mientras que su amiga buscaba un camarote vacio.

-Como sea!...y mi mama que se pone como fiera-termino Ron y todos arrancaron carcajadas

-Eso es siempre tipico de papa-decia Ginny cuando paro de reir sentandose en el asiento de un compartimento vacio.

-Si pero,3 veces en 2 semanas!?-pregunto en forma divertida Ron

-Y tu que haz hecho Hermione?-pregunto Harry ayudandola con su eqipaje

-Nada,solo estudiar-respondio sin mucha importancia tomando asiento al lado de Ron

-Estudiar?-pregunto este con asombro-Hermione,la vida no nada mas es comerte todos lo libros,deverias de aprovechar este ultimo año-

-Ron,es lo que hecho siempre,a mi me gusta estudiar...capichi?-pregunto a su amigo evitando poner los ojos en blanco

-De que te gusta te gusta,ni quien lo niegue-y volteo a ver a su hermana y a Harry que solo alzo los hombros-pero deverias de relajarte....un poco-agro rapidamente ante la mirada fulminante de su amiga.En parte su amigo tenia razon,deveria relajarse un poco,solo un poco.

-Creo que tienes razon-dijo al fin ante la mirada atonita de su amigo-me alejare un poco de los libros-,entonces subio a sus piernas una mochila y saco de el un libro tan grueso como la cola de su gato-pero apartir de mañana-y se puso a leerlo-

-Deveras..quien te entiende?- exclamo su amigo desepcionado y algo molesto,algo que era comun en ellos dos.

Ella sabia que el lo hacia solo para llamar su atencion,lo conocia ya bien como para afirmar que el queria algo con ella,algo que ella le gustaba;pero aun se hacia del rogar.

El tren ya llevba alrededor de una hora en marcha,cosa que se le hacia muy lento a todos.Despues de haver leido hasta el capitulo 5 de "HECHIZOS Y CONJUROS APLICADOS EN HUMANOS TOMO 2",levanto la vista y pudo ver que sus amigos jugaban con un Pokar Explosivo,que era la razon de que su gato maullara y saltara de vez en cuando cuando explotaba un naipe y miro a Ginny que estab absorta en la revista de "Corazon de Bruja",leyendo un articulo sobre los hijos de millonarios de mejor cuerpo.

-Te gane!-exclamo con jubilo Harry-4 naipes y una reyna,perdiste-

-2 de tres?-pregunto Ron a Harry que recogia la baraja,este afirmo con la cabeza y empujo sus lentes a su tabique y repartio la baraja.

-Ahora vengo-dijo Ginny poniendose de pie con direccion a la puerta,todos acoradron.

-Me prestas la revista?-pregunto Hermione a su amiga,esta asento cerrando la puerta corredisa.

Tomo la revista haciendo a un lado el libro;miro la portada y miro a un chico con una gorra negra sentado en algun restaurante tomando una taza de...algo,y leia un periodico;ese lugar se veia muy recatado,para que se hande en jeans y gabardina negra,seria como para ir entraje y con mucho dinero.Hojeo la revista,la cual tenia algunos temas de poco interes para ella,"test de amor","Me enamore de un muggle","Entrevista con The Quasars"...."Los 10 magos mas cotizados en toda Europa y los mas ricos".Abrio el apartado en donde venia dicho articulo,havia una lista de 5 fotos de jovenes muy guapos ,a critica de ella,con sus nombres,ocupaciones,gustos,preferencias,y monto de dinero.

Se veian muy bien,lastima que algunos ya tuvieran novia (y como no con esas caras y esos cuerpos...)y algunos eran un poco mas grandes de edad para ella y otros mas vivian en paises muy distantes a Inglaterra;dio vuelta la hoja...

-Madre santa!-dijo estupefacta sin ser persebida por sus amigos,algo que le alivio de momento,hava visto en la sexta posicion a Draco Lucius Malfoy Blak.Se quedo de una pieza,vio la fotografia y no se la podia creer..."Como podria ser posible que Malfoy sea uno de ellos?"penso asombrada ante la fotografia"El huron...un cotizado?"...tenia ganas de hecharse a reir y destornillarse en ese presiso momento,pero se contuvo al ver a sus amigos incapases de despegar su vista de ese juego.

Miro de nuevo la fotografia;Malfoy se encontraba de pie,con una gabardina negra cubriendo su desnudo pecho,y con unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color de la gabardina,tenia los brazos cruzados y posaba de manera desafiante pero seductora,algo q tambien se le hacia comico a Hermione,y en su rostro se dibujo una ligera sonrisa,nada honesta al contario era como si estuviera pensando algo malo,muy malo;y vio que el cabello ribio platino le cubria parte de la vista,la cual la ocultuva en la sombra que le hacia su peinado,pero Hermione podia ver sus ojos grises y frivolos,llenandola de un escalofrios intenso y de un odio mas grande.Llevandola al pasado,recoradando las tantas veces que le humillo e insulto,aunque el se llevo tambien lo suyo.Pero un odio le crecia en el pecho,que jamas lo olvidara en toda su vida."Muy guapo,pero eres una persona odiosa y arrogante ,Malfoy"penso con rabia"Podras tener todo lo que deses,pero te durara muy poco,de eso puedes estar seguro",y cambio la pagina para no ver mas ese rostro de maldad pura y orgullo sucio.

Opto por leer sobre ese grupo musical,The Quasars,cuyo articulo explicaba que darian un concierto en Hogsmade en Octubre.Seria algo que agregaria a su lista de relajacion.

-Volvi!-dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y tomo asiento frente a Hermione quien bajo la revista y se la entro-Terminaste?-

-Si-y puso el libro en sus piernas y volteo la vista a la ventanilla para ver el panorama.

Veia el paisaje algo monotono y aburrido,empeza a darle sueño y reclino la cabeza en la ventanilla.Cerro los ojos y se sumio en un sueño...

Tenia le sensacion de estar perdida en un bosque,caminaba haciendo crujir la hojarasca en el camino poco visible,iluminando la luna llena el lugar.Veia a todas partes,sentia mucho frio y algo le decia que no debe de quedarse en ese a caminar,y explorando a su alrededor,era una completa obscuridad.El viento remolino su cabello y levanto polvo del suelo,cubrio sus ojos como instinto para que el polvo no dañara sus ojos.El viento seso,y enseguida escucho el aullar de hombres lobos y la hojarasca que crujia en el camino,sequedo quieta al escuchar el crujir.Penetro la vista en la oscuridad,no veia nada.Dio unos pasos hacia atrás,con temor a que fuese alguna bestia que la quisiese atacar,busco su varita en sus ropas,no la traia!.

Giro en su mismo eje,buscando una salida de aquel lugar,nada.

CRAKC!

-Quien esta hai?!-pregunto en un miedo ahogado con un poco de valor que tenia.Miro a todas partes

-Responda!!-exigio con miedo y fuerzas,no huvo respuesta,en cambio el silencio la hacia temer mas ante aquel rido y oscuridad.Sintio un escalofrios terrible,erizando su nuca y espalda.

Se froto los brazos del frio y miedo que tenia en ese momento,y escudriño de nuevo el bosque en busca de alguien mas.Y alfin pudo ver una sombra a lo lejos que se aproximaba mas a donde ella se encontraba,sintio un cubo de hielo en la espalda al verle;vestia en tunica negra y con una capucha le cubria la cara,caminaba lentamente,y cada paso que el dava Hermione sentia que el corazon se le aceleraba,no parecise que venia ayudarle;se giro y camino aprisa,tenia que alejarce de el,su presencia le provoca pavor.

Corrio hacia mas adentro del bosque con el corazon en un puño,esquivando ramas de arbustos espinosos,y mirando devez en cuando hacia atrás percatandose que el sujeto le seguia el paso muy de sercas.Devia huir de alli,pero no pareciese que huviese salida de ese lugar.La angustia le inavdia el pecho dejando escapar una lagrimas de miedo,trataba de escabullirsele,pero al pareser no lo con todas sus fuerzas,tropesando con raizes y arbustos.Se detenia de vez en cuando para mirar hacia donde huir,pero era inutil,el sujeto le seguia y cada vez mas de cercas.

Y en una de esas paradas para elegir de nuevo el camino y mirar a su atacante,se dio cuenta que este ultimo ya no estaba.Se quedo quieta de nuevo,sentia que no podia moverse.Tomo aliento y aun lo buscaba en la penumbra.Se apoyo con una mano en un arbol para respirar.

En ese momento sintio que unas manos la sujetaban de la cintura por detras suyo,se quedo helada.

-Teme Granger...porque soy tu cazador-escucho en su oido esas palabras frias y malevolas,sostuvo el aire al miar a ver de quien era esa voz...Draco Malfoy.

El le sujetaba su cintura pasando una mano por delente de ella,bajando poco a poco a sus piernas,y clavando su vista en la mirada perdida de la chica.Hermione no podia moverse,sentia como la mano de Malfoy bajaba a su pierna levatando su falda con sus manos tibias,haciendo que su respiracion se agitara mas.Malfoy iva acorralandola mas al arbol,empujandola con su cuerpo,Hermione sentia a Malfoy en su espalda,y el pegaba mas a ella al arbol quedando totalmente acorralada.Podia escuchar el aliento frivolo de Malfoy en su cuello,y sentir como sus manos le sujetaban con firmesa su cuerpo inerte por el miedo de lo q le fuese a pasar o hacer Malfoy,pasando sus manos en su cuerpo,como moldeandolo.

-Esto sera algo que nunca...olvidaras-y paso con maestria sus manos al trasero de ella,que solo hizo que se estemeciera de temor y odio,acariciandolo con libidosidad.

-Su...sue..sueltame-decia en sollozos-deja...me en paz-decia con voz apagada;el no escuchaba nada,y segia pasando sus manos en ella.Hermione,derramo una lagrima,Malfoy la iva a violar...

-NO DEJAME...DEJAME...DEJAME-gritaba con su alma,y la risa de maldad llenaba el lugar....-DEJAME...DEJAME,DEJAME!!!!-.....

Cap.2...SERENAC,DEFENZA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS Y LA VISITA A LA BIBLIOTECA.

-Hermione!?...Hermione!?-escuchaba una voz muy a lo lejos-HERMIONE!?-

-NO!!!!-grito despertando de un sueño horrible,y volteo a ver a Ron que le tomaba el hombro

-Hermione?,te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado su amigo,sus demas amigos le veian desconcertados

-Este..si-conteto sin entender-Si,lo estoy-y sefroto los ojos

-Te quedaste dormida,y parecia que tenias una pesadilla-aclaro Harry poniendose de pie

-Si creo q..si,tuve una pasadilla-y se puso de pie

-Hemos llegado,es mejor que bajemos-dijo Ginny tomando sus cosas

-Que bien!,con el hambre que traego me comeria a un hipogrifo!!!-dijo Ron,Hermione rio ante aquel comentario.

Bajaron,pues,del tren y al igual que otros alumnos se dispusieron a subir a unos de los tantos carros tirados por tenthrals,animales que haora podian ser vistos por los 4.

En el camino Hermione recordaba el sueño que havia tenido en el tren,o mas bien pesadilla,havia sido tan real.Algo que le asustaba por completo,sentia una presion en el pecho.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dejar entar a los nuevos alumnos de primero,havian muchos mas que el año pasado.Y pasaron todos ellos a la selección de casa,algo que aburria a medio colegio.

-Que ya termine!,me muero de hambre-dijo Ron viendo como unos niños subian al taburete conforme la Profesora McGonagall los llamaba.

Despues de haver seleccionado a tanto alumno el sombrero,el Director Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidio silencio.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos alumnos a otro año mas a Hogwarts.Este año sera especial para algunos,porque terminan con honores este siclo escolar y jamas los volveremos a ver aquí.Devo destacar la presencia de un nuevo profesor de DCAO,la Señorita Profesora

Zhania Renz Miller...-una joven en tunica verde manzana muy joven se puso de pie al lado de Hagrid,seguramente les llevaria como 2 o 3 años por la apariencia que porta.Hermione volteo a ver a sus amigos que la veian con interes,sobre todo Harry.Todos explotaron en aplausos,incluyendo las chicas,ella sin saber siquiera tambien lo hacia.

-Bienvenida Profesora-ella inclino la cabeza y sonrio,el Director continuo-esperemos que su estancia le sea de su agrado,bien.Esa era una cosa,ahora les tendre que comunicar muy a mi pesar que...acausa de los acotensimientos del año anterior,se supenderan todos los partidos de Quidicht-

A estas ultimas palabras todos exclamaro y dijeron muchas cosas con mucho enojo.En parte el Dir. Tenia toda la razon,pero al pareser algunos no le agradaba esa idea.

-Lo se,lose....pero es lago a lo que tendremos que acomedirnos.-dijo calmando el tumulto de exclamaciones-pero en fin no podemos hacer nada por ahora.Ahora pueden tomar sus alimento,provecho!!!-

-A comer!!!!-gritaron al unisono Harry y Ron al ver que la comida aparecia delante de ellos.

-Qued jrifo!-decia Ron con la boca muy llena

-Traga eso-le regaño Hermione y vio que Harry tenia una hogasa de pan a punto de partir pero veia a la mesa de los profesores-Que pasa?-pregunto a su amigo que se veia distraido,volteo a ver a la mesa de los profesores.Se percato que havia una convesacion muy animada entre McGonagall,Hagrid,el Dirc. y la Profesora nueva,quienes reian cada vez que la chica hablaba,jamas los havia visto asi.

-Quien es ella?,jamas haiva oido hablar de ella-dijo Hermione al recordar como la resivieron ,al parecer todo el colegio lo sabia menos ella in cluyendo a Harry que seguia comiendo y viendola.

-Renz?-pregunto Ginny-se muy poco sobre ella-y tomo de su jugo de calabaza

-Es conocida de aquí?-pregunto de nuevo Hermione comiendo un pollo

-Claro que lo es!!-dijo metiemdose en la conversacion Dean Thomas

-De verdad?-pregunto Harry poniendo cada vez mas atencion

-Si!,ella es una de las chicas mas cotizadas,tiene el primer lugar por ser una chava...-pero se interrumpio ante las miradas de Pavarti y Ginny fulminandolo-...bueno eso y ademas es la joven mas rica del mundo..-

-Eso se nota-dijo Ron-AUCH!!!...que hice?-exclamo de dolor ante un pisoton

-Me refiero a dinero Weasley,aunque tambien podemos contar eso-,todos los hombres rieron exepto las mujeres-Ella es practicamente dueña de toda Europa,mi pdre lo sabe,porque muchas veces a tratado con ella,ademas una vez escuche que a alguien invito a su mancion y dijo que ella era algo exoctica,ademas de ser una Mapoev,ya me imagino como seran las clases-

-Que es un Mapoav?-pregunto Harry

-Magia poderosa evolucionada-dijo con normalidad Hermione,era interesante tener esa clase de magos aquí.

-Pero no creen que es demaciado joven para dar clases?-alego Ginny

-Tiene 19 años,a mi se me hace bien esa edad para enseñar...todo-y la miro tambien igual que otros chicos,mientras tanto ella seguia platicando con los profesores.

-Y lo mejor de todo...no tiene novio-agrego con malicia Dean.Harry y Ron se miraron un momento y ambos sonrieron

-Ni lo pienesen muchachos-dijo Parvati-yo se que a ella no le gustan los mocosos como uds,asi que le bajan a su calentura!-y se giro para otra parte.Hermione picaba sus verduras sin muchos animos,seria el ultimo año.

Sintio un escalosfrios repentino y sintio que le observaban desde otra mesa,levanto la vista y enfrente de ella unos ojos grisces y frios le veian con una sonrisa.Malfoy la veia con su orgullo y altivez,comiendo unas frutillas lanzandolas a su boca.Un odio le recorrio por sus venas y le dirigio una cara de asco,asi mismo se dio cuenta que el le lanzaba otra pero muy distinta,tan distinta que le dio miedo y recordo su sueño.

Llegaron asi,a la torre de Griffyndor,

-Somormujo!-dijo Ron enfrente del retrato de La Dama Gorda,esta se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al grupo de estudiantes,quienes sefueron diredtos a sus habitaciones platicando sobre ese ultimo año y de la nueva profesora.

-Es muy guapa ella-decia Seamus a los chicos,Hermione oia a lo lejos

-Hasta mañana-decia Ron entre bostezos a las chicas estas solo se despedian con la mano.

-Estoy muy cansada-dijo Hermione tumbandoce en la cama-creo que dormire hasta la semana que viene-y empezo a descalsarce con los talones de los pies y a quitarse peresosamente el uniforme.Las demas chicas hicieron lo mismo,Hermione se volteo y acomodandoce plasidamente entre las cobijas se dispuso a dormir.

Tenia mucho sueño,y se durmio de inmediato.

El primer dia de clases lucia gris y nublado,pareciese que fuese a llover en cualquier momento.Se puso de pie y despues de bañarse y vestirse con el tipico uniforme de su casa,bajo a tomar el desayuno con los muchachos.

El trio recorrio los pasillos con rumbo al Gran Comedor,donde un desayuno digno para el mas exigente paladar,los aguardaba.

-...te digo que no Ronald Weasley-negaba Hermione con la cabeza,ante una pregunta poco logica para empezar ese dia.

-Oh,vamos Hermione,eres mujer y ella tambien ya demas no te lleva por mucho-suplicaba Ron impasiente-no creo que lo tome a mal-

-Pues creelo,y por que no se lo preguntas tu?-sugirio Hermione comiendo de su tazon de avena

-Pues...porque...-valbuceaba nervioso y sonrojado,que le dava gracia a Hermione pero se restia reirse de el-Harry,apoyame-

-Este...lo q pasa Hermione es que se veria mal que le preguntaramos el primer dia de clases,nosotros-y pudo ver que su amiga lo fulminaba con la vista-como hombres!-aclaro rapidamente

-Y que ganan con saber si le gustan mas jovenes o mas grandes?,eh?-pregunto alzando su menton

-Bueno asi podremos saber si podemos conseguir "acesorias" con ella-y eslevo una sonrisa Ron,cosa que no le agrado el modo de manipular esa palabra a Hermione

-Hermione,solo preguntaselo,bien sabemos que no te haces nada con preguntarselo o si?-inquirio Harry sonriendole un poco,Hermione se dio por vencida;este par no tenia remadio alguno

-Esta bien-asepto de mala gana-pero me deven una-.El par asento con la cabeza con mucho gusto.Vio su reloj,las 8 con 10,y saco de su mochila unpergamino muy bien doblado donde venian marcadas las horas de clases.

-Tenemos HERVOLOGIA a las 9-leyo Hermione

-ADIVINACION a las 10-dijo a su pesar Harry

-HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA a las 12-y bostezo Ron

-CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS a la 1-dijo muy alegre Harry al leer tambien su horario

-Hay no!-exclamo con fastidio Ron-tenemos 2 horas de POSIONES,que munga!-

-Y 2 horas de DCAO!-dijo Harry animando a su amigo.Hermione solo nublo los ojos conseiderando lo que tuviesen entre manos sus amigos,aunque las mayorias de las veces ella los sacaba de aprietos,pero en fin eran hombres.

El resto del desayuno se la pasaron tranquilamente,llegando asi la hora de partir a sus clases respectivas comenzando co Hervologia;cuya clase solo vieron como poder sacar un liquido pastoso de una planta espinosa pero con una bella flor en el centro muy hermosa con un olor exitante.Y si que era exitante puesto que la profesora despegaba devez en cuando a un par de alumnos en pleno acto de deliveracion,una cosa odiosa para Granger ya que se encontraba entre dos hombres,Justin y Ron ,quienes le rosaban la cintura con las manos acausa del aroma que emitia esa flor.

-Justin estate quieto!,Ron ya!-les regañaba por cada vez que ambos le acariciaban con sus dedos,disimuladamente,su falda y sus piernas-Deven de controlarse!-y les tomaba las manos fuerte para que no siguieran.

La profesora seguia explicando la clase sin percatarse que las flores seguian esparciendo ese aroma tan estremecedor.

-Bien,luego ponemos el liquido a reposar por media hora para...diga Srta. Granger?-

-Profesora cuanto dura el efecto?...(ya dejen de hacer eso!)-les decia a los chico que seguian aprovechando su corta falda para sentir su piel

-Unos 40 minutos-dijo con simplesa sin percatarse que mas de 3 alumnos jugueteaban con sus cuerpos debajo de sus tunicas.Hermione clavo las uñas en las manos de Ron que ya se estab propasando mas alla de sus muslos

-Aaayy!-y acudio su mano derecha.En ese momento alguien toca la puerta

-Profesora Spraut?-preguntaron,y al instante silvidos y piropos resonaron en el lugar emitidos por los chicos

-Ah.Srita Renz...que sucede?-pregunto la profesora acercandose a la joven,cual tunica era rabona dejando ver unas largas piernas y atributos que Hermione encontraba de mas.Aunque le estaba muy agradecida a la Profesora por llegar,porque Ron y Justin se fijaron en ella y no continuaron explorando por debajo de su falda.

-Si esta bien...alumnos me retirare por unos minutos,les sugiero a todo mundo que continue con la tarea que estabamos haciendo,no tardo-y con un movimiento facil recogio sus cosas del escritorio y siguio a la Srta.Renz,que antes de irse guiño un ojo al salon.

Y apenas cerro la puerta muchos cuerpos dejaron de contenerse;entre ellos las manos de sus compañeros quienes tomaron mas enserio el estar explorando por debajo de su falda.

-Oiganme!,ya dejen de hacer eso!-les regaño por ultima vez ya cansada de estar sintiendo caricias en sus piernas,poniendose de pie y cambiandose de lugar dejando a los chicos que rapidamente buscaron con quien desahacerse de su deseo.

Sentandose en la ultima fila,observo el panorama de lividosidad que la rodeaba,cuyo efecto provocaba aquella exitacion entre alumno;que gracias a un antidoto que se tomo justo antes de comensar la clase,como se los ordeno la maestra pero la mayoria le ignoro por el sabor horrible que este tenia,el efecto no la afectaba en lo mas minimo.Termino asi con el trabajo que les encargo la profesora,y sin mas que hacer que estar observando las escenas de lujuria entre alumnos.

Veia como algunas chicas besaban a otros chicos que estos mismos le acarisiaban por completo,sacandoles gemido y demas;incluyendo a Harry que besaba con mucha desesperacion a Eleonor Bathbert de Hufflepufe,cosa que no podia creerse e incluso los de Slytherin se mezclaban con Gryffindors y Ravenclows.Mejor era mirar las letras de sus libros que estarse en bobada viendo las reacciones deliveradas de cuerpos de msisdos extaciados con tantas feromonas.

-Bueno,bueno,bueno...miren a quien tenemos aquí-unas palbras se arrastraron en el aire con aire de superiodidad y de arrogancia extremas-leyendo para variar Sangre Sucia?-

-Malfoy...podrias dejarme en paz,estoy leyendo,por que no te buscas a alguien para que te entregas como los demas-y señalo con la vista a una pareja que estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa

-Que?,a ti no te afecta?-se sorprendio el rubio

-Soy mas lista que tu,claro que no,tome la posion antes de ponerme a trabajar-y lo ignoro;este al parecer no pensaba irse pronto de hai ya que se sento en la misma banca que ella,y le clavo la vista con sus ojos de hielo recorriendo el cuerpo de Granger

-Que no tienes mejor cosa que hacer?-le pregunto molesta Hermione al sentir su mirada

-Si y lo estoy haciendo...me deleito con la mirada el cuerpo de mi...presa-y se acerco peligrosamente a ella con no muy buenas intenciones,Hermione vio el cuerpo de Malfoy acercarse al de ella

-Ni se te ocurra-le dijo en forma cortante y deteniendolo poniendo su mano en el pecho de su agresor,este vio el tacto con que le detenia y le dirigio una sonrisa en donde sus ojos desprendian un fuego interno,haciendo que la chica estremeciera.

El chco ignoro sus palabras y se abalanzo hacia ella, que estab tan recogida a la pared que no podia moverse;estaba segura que esto era produto de ese aroma,asi que le detuvo pero ahora con ambas manos.Este le vio de nuevo y sutilmente las tomo con fuerzas y las atrajo mas a su pecho,la castaña podia sentir con el tacto que la respiracion del ojigris se agitaba y latia freneticamente el corazon de este.En cambio el la miraba con un brillo muy enigmatico y muy malo,sabia que algo traia en manos y a causa de esa maldita flor.

A pesar de traer guantes,podia sentir un calor en el cuerpo de Malfoy el cual era muy fuerte;miro el rostro de su enemigo el cual sus ojos paseaban en el cuerpo de ella.Vio como se aproximaba mas a ella,acercando su rostro al de ella;la unica cosa que podia hacer era voltearse para evitar ese aparente beso que se asomaba en los labios del huron,cosa que no queria ni deseaba de el.

-Alejate!-le ordeno con coraje

-Tranquilisate Granger...solo disfruta-le susurro en el oido y enseguida plasmo sus labios igualmente tibios como sus manos,a su cuello.Ella cerro sus ojos al sentir esa reaccion inesperada y sostuvo el aliento;veraderamente estaba enbriagado por es estupido aroma,y ella seria su juguete.Volteo a ver a sus amigos

-Harry! Ron!-les grita en auxilio,pero estos estab tan entretenidos con sus propios cuerpos

-Es inutil...no te escucharan hasta...dentro de 20 minutos y no recordaran nada-le dijo Malfoy al oido recargando su cuerpo en ella

-Ahora resulta que Malfoy estudia-dijo en forma sarcastica Hermione-Como sabes eso?-y lo empujo del hombro

-He leido sobre esas plantas desde hace algunas semanas...y me parecio interesante que una simple planta te exitara y te dictara el gusto por la lujuria,cosa que no es necesaria en mi-e intento de nuevo acercarse a Granger

-De eso estoy segura,ya que eres un experto en el tema-y lo empujo mas fuerte

-Y que pretendo mostrarte-y se fijo de nuevo en su cuerpo,fijandose muy bien la tunica desabrochada que habilmente lo havia hecho sin que la morena se diera cuenta.

-La tierra llamando a la luna...Malfoy parese que tambien te afecta a ti!!-le reprocho intentando ponerse de pie y escapar de el

-Te equivocas Granger...yo estoy consiente de lo que hago-

-Pues parase ser que no!,mirame sabes quien soy?,Hermione Granger,la Sangre Sucia,la Castor!-se apunto a ella misma,en cambio el chico solo miraba de cuello hacia abjo

-No es nesesario que me lo recuerdes...es por eso que estoy aquí,unica en tu especie,la intocable-y poso sus ojos a sus anchas en los ojos de ella

-Pues que crees:no soy como las otras tipas con las que te acuestas y desaces.Alejate de mi-e intento hacerse paso entre Malfoy y el aisento.Pero el no la dejaba pasarmy movia las rodillas impediendo que la Gry se fuera-Deja me salir,en este momento Malfoy-le reprocho la chica con enojo.

-No...hasta conseguir provecho de mi comida-

-Esta comida no es para alguien como tu!-le objeto

-Soy digno de un manjar;es ilogico lo que dire pero creeme que no soy el unico que desea...-paso su lengua en sus labios-..tu cuerpo,de hecho eres un blanco para todo hombre,y ten por seguro que sere el primero-y emitio una risa llene de malevolencia que hizo de Hermione una gelatina

-Seras el primero en que se le sepulte,apartate de mi camino-exclamo entre dientes,y con las palabras saco inmediatamente su varita-no respondo Malfoy-y le apunto en el pecho a Malfoy que inmediatamente levanto las manos y emitio un ruido de enojo.

-Veras que pronto sere el primero en darte lo que mereses Sangre Sucia-dijo en una furia contenida el rubio que ahora tenia la cara tan roja como el mismo encanje del corpiño de la castaña.

-Te estare esperando-le contesto en tono mordaz y desafiante,algo de lo que se arrepentiria despues.Acomodo sus ropas con ira y enojo,y se fue de ese lugar.

La clase de Astronomia paso tan rapido,al igual que Historia de la magia,y que no podia creer que ya estuviera tomando en los terrenos del castillo Cuidado De Criaturas Magicas.Durante las clasese pasadas solo recordaba las palabras de Malfoy,ella empesaba asentir un miedo frio,al traerlas a su mente.No devia dejarse intimidar por el huron,devia ser ella y no dejarse engañar ni mucho menos;tenia en claro que Malfoy era uno de esos chicos que jugaban con las chicas y solo buscaban un poco de divercion,ella no iva ser una de tantas.Devia de cuidarse la espalda si no queria caer en manos de el,cosa que seria un poco dificil conociendolo bien y saber tambien que muchos rencores le traia a ella.Pero su imaginacion le dio de mas,penso que seria Malfoy capas de todo,eso hizo que la piel se le enchinara y sintiera un hielo en su espalda,y sin mas la imaginacion le trajo un pequeño recuerdo de una pesadilla,que no podia evitar recordar.

-....Hermine?,estas poniendo atencion?-pregunto una voz grave proveniente de las alturas

-Eh?...ah!...este...si lo estoy Profesor-contesto recobrando la postura Hermione a Hagrid.

-Bueno les dije antes...-las palabars de Hagrid se alejaban de sus oidos,y ella poso su vista en el pequeño animalito que tenia a su cuidado.Era como una pequeña bola de pelos negra con unos ojos amarillos que le veian con inmensa curiosidad,tenia el osico plano y unos colmillos salian de el.Hermione a caricio con ternura al Morforando,que le veia con gusto,le agrada el animalito.

-...tendran que cuidarlo un mes y tenerme 3 pergaminos sobre su evolucion biologicamagica del Morforando,entendieron?-todos acentaron;tener una mascota que pueda cambiar caprichosamente su forma(desde un simple pajaro de pecho negro hasta un enorme Dragon de Rustias lanza fuego).Seria muy interesante,penso la Gry.

-No creo que tenga tiempo-dijo Ron viendo a su Morforando que le veia con ojos desorvitados,y cambiando en un raton grande con orejas puntiagadas

-El mio parese que esta enfermo-dijo Harry examinando su animal,este estaba dormido-no ha despertado durante toda la clase.


End file.
